


Moonlight Shadow

by Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary/pseuds/Selwyn_Of_Sanctuary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was late in Alexandria, the two moons that hung in the sky were nowhere to be seen tonight, neither was there a cloud in the sky. It was a dark night, calm, yet Garnet could not sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Shadow

Garnet Til Alexandros XVII bowed her head. She stared at her hands for a moment, and then her eyes wandered to look at the orange pattern on her nightgown. It was late in Alexandria, the two moons that hung in the sky were nowhere to be seen tonight, neither was there a cloud in the sky. It was a dark night, calm, yet Garnet could not sleep.  


Garnet? The name given to her by the Queen, the woman she had called Mother. She still held a fondness for Queen Brahne. There was a time when Brahne had been kind to her, but that was when she was a child. Garnet’s mind felt haunted by the idea that Brahne had planned from the very beginning to use her to spread the Alexandrian reign throughout the Mist Continent and then eventually all of Gaia.  
But still, Garnet closed her eyes and prayed for Queen Brahne. Her stepmother had been seduced by power so much that she couldn’t even seem to think clearly near the end… _**‘I hope that if possible her soul maybe saved.’**_ Garnet thought to herself feeling a tear roll down her cheek.  


“Someday I will be Queen, but I will always be myself.” Garnet remembered the words she had spoken privately to Zidane. Before they all had left him…  


 _ **‘Zidane has this infectious courage about him.’**_ She smiled to herself and dried her tears with her hands the best she could. _**‘He helped me become courageous. I wanted to run away from it all, from my throne. I was so uncertain about my worth and my ability to lead. Zidane encouraged me to return here.'**_  


“He must be alive! I won’t lose hope. He will return someday and when he does I will marry him!” Garnet said softly to herself as she blew out the candles around her and climbed into bed once more. _**‘Yes, I must sleep. There is no need to worry. Zidane wouldn't want me to. Besides, I’ll need my energy for when he comes back. I’ll give him a big hug and tell him that I love him!**_ Garnet fell asleep soon after that and dreamed of the day when she would be walking down the isle towards Zidane, and become Garnet Tribal.


End file.
